


One shots of RGTDWTBR‘s Swampert

by Silver_Redfox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Expansion, Come Inflation, F/F, F/M, Lactation, Multi, Tags Added per Chapter, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Redfox/pseuds/Silver_Redfox
Summary: One shots involving RGTDWTBR‘s green Swampert. Expect large dicks, inflation, and pokeslutsPlease leave comments if you feel like it. I enjoy improving.
Relationships: Swamper/Harem
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Your average day in the Emerald God’s Forest

“Luna? Luna?!” Melody the Meloetta called out in the forest. “It’s getting late!”

Melody groaned and looked around, screaming as someone came from behind and groped her small breasts.

“Here!” Luna giggled as she poked Melody’s nipples.

Melody let out a stifled moan as she tried to pry Luna’s hands off of her. “Stop~! You know how sensitive I am about my tits.”

“Why? Because every other girl the Master chooses has boobs the size of your head and he always goes after them first? Or because you want Master for yourself?” Luna smirked after a long enough pause. “Just like I thought. Don’t worry, I know a trick from Plum.”

Melody’s eyes snapped open as she looked over her shoulder. “That purple slut that increased her cup size?!”

“The one and only~“ Luna sang as she squeezed Melody’s tits, scoring a moan from the Meloetta.

‘It feels like my tits are on fire!’ Melody mentally screamed. She grit her teeth as she looked down, seeing her mosquito-bites of boobs swell to the size of large melons.

“Sweet Arceus.” Melody panted.

“And this!” Luna yelled as she squeezed, causing Melody’s nipples to gush milk, earning an orgasmic scream from Melody.

“P-Please stop.” Melody begged, her knees shaking. “It’s too much all at once.”

Luna chuckles as she played with Melody’s nipples. “Sorry dear, but I’m just having too much- GAH!”

Melody fell to her knees as Luna was pulled away. As she looked behind her, she bore witness to a massive emerald-colored cock forcing its way into Luna’s pussy, earning a scream somewhere between pain and pleasure, and stretching her stomach to allow passage.

“Naughty naughty.” The Swampert they called Master taunted as he thrusted, earning a moan from Luna, her eyes rolling up as she held her bulging stomach.

“Mercy, Master!” Luna moaned out, her mind slowly giving into pleasure. Her only answer was Master pausing for a moment, then reaching from behind her to grab her breasts, and squeezed.

Luna’s eyes went wide as she screamed to the heavens, her tits gushing enough milk to rival a hoard of Miltanks, and giving Melody a shower of the liquid.

The Master groaned, ignoring her pleas. Luna’s eyes widened more as she felt her Master’s cock twitch inside her, knowing what was about to happen.

“Fill me, Master!” Luna screamed as her eyes rolled up into her head. “Fill me with your godly seed!”

“As you wish!” Master said through gritted teeth as he forced as much of his rod into her as possible before unleashing his ‘Hydro Pump’ into the Gardevoir’s unprotected womb.

All Luna could do was unleash the loudest, most bliss filled scream she could muster as she felt the seed of Master shoot into her womb. As her orgasmic high slowly dwindled away, she finally took notice of her belly. She could barely comprehend that her stomach looked as though she was ready to give birth of over a dozen eggs any moment.

“Ma- muh- mustah-” Luna managed to mumble out before the monstrous dick was pulled out of her almost instantly, causing her to barely land on her feet, stumbling towards a tree, and leaning her back against it, slumping down as her breasts, tricked by her hormones into thinking she was pregnant, squirted constant fountains of milk.

“Oh my goodness.” Melody quietly said, causing Master to look down on her.

Master pointed to his still rock hard dick, clearly wanting Melody to finish what Luna started.

“Y-You’d want me? Master?” Melody looked on in awe, only ever imagining how Master’s cock would feel inside of her.

Master swung his massive rod towards her. “It won’t finish itself.” He taunted.

Melody looked down at Master’s cock, then covering her pussy. “I-I’m not ready for babies. I know I’m a mythical, but-” She was cut off by Master spinning her around and prodding her ass, earning a quick and adorable Yelp from the smaller girl.

“Then I’ll ruin your ass.” Master smirked as he pushed his cock into her ass.

“SWEET ARCEUS” Melody screamed as she felt the massive rod spread her ass open, and then the sudden thrusting in and out.

Master chuckled as he grabbed her newly grown breasts, and began milking her.

Melody’s mind swiftly shattered as her brain filled with nothing but the bliss of Master railing her in the ass and her tits being used as playthings.

“Please Master! More! Give me more!” Melody screamed as she clenched her ass, gripping Master’s cock. Master growled as Melody felt his dick twitch.

Melody grit her teeth, trying to prepare herself for the ungodly amount of bliss she was going to be exposed to.

She was completely unprepared.

Master roared as he shoved his cock into Melody, cumming just as much as he came into Luna, if not more.

Melody’s ass clenched as she closed her eyes tightly, feeling her intestines and stomach being flooded with seed. Soon she coughed harshly, tasting Master’s seed in the back of her throat. Soon after, her eyes widened as Master’s seed exploded out her mouth, finally having nowhere to go but out.

Melody could only twitch as she finally went limp, still impaled on her Master’s cock, coughing up globs of seed occasionally.

“Looks like I broke another one.” Master chuckled as he picked up Luna and threw her over his shoulder, causing milk and cum to gush from her tits and pussy respectively.

“More for me. Prepare for your new lives, ladies.” Master then walked home, an inflated Gardevoir on his shoulder and an inflation Meloetta stuck to his cock.

The true beginning to his harem.


	2. Lovers to Harem Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Syxx from Discord, you can reach them at #3752, or you can reach me at #6453 if you have a request.
> 
> Starring:  
> Mala the Incineroar  
> Luka the Lucario  
> RG aka Makster the Swampert  
> Expect throat fucking alongside the usual inflation and lactation.

The Emerald God’s Forest is many things. One of the most important is that you could go there and no one would walk in on you and your partner humping each other’s brains out.

“Harder, Luka! Harder!” Mala the Incineroar howled as her girlfriend, Luka the Lucario, grinded her pussy against Mala’s.

“Oh don’t worry, babe,* Luka smirked, groping Mala’s modest breasts. The two left the big city for a well deserved vacation, perhaps to find a fresh start. Little did they know that they were in over their heads.

“W-Wait!” Mala pushed Luka back. “I hear something.”

“No one’s here. This ‘Emerald God’ is a myth to scare people away.” Luka teased, reaching around to squeeze Mala’s tits, earning a meow-like moan and squirts of milk.

Mala took this chance to reach behind her and starts fingering Luka, unaware of how right she was, as a tree near them was pushed aside like hay in the wind.

The two girls looked up in horror as a massive green Swampert stared down at them.

“No trespassers allowed.” The Emerald behemoth growled.

Luka, using her quick thinking, went into action.

“We’re sorry, sir, perhaps we could…” Luka bounced her chest, “Make a deal?”

With a wink, Luka sealed her fate as a massive green shaft smacked her upside the chin, knocking her to the ground, looking up to the massive dick that was soon to be forced into her.

“Holy- AH!” Luka screamed as the Swampert grabbed her legs and pushed his shaft into her soaked pussy, causing her to scream from the sudden spreading of her pussy.

“You insisted.” The Swampert teased, beginning to thrust, going deeper with each push, causing the bulge to go deeper and deeper until Luka saw the bulge going between her tits.

While her girlfriend was getting pounded, Mala could only stare on in arousal. She’s never had a dick inside her, and there she was, in the presence of someone with a dick that could satisfy anyone, and she was letting her girlfriend hog it.

“My turn!” The feline Pokémon growled as she pulled Luka from the shaft.

The Master, not used to his partners being so eager, grabbed her head and forced half his shaft down her throat, causing it to bulge out her throat. He then took this opportunity to face fuck the ever so eager girl, making sure to hold her head in place.

At the same time, Luka’s mind recovered from the pleasurable overload, and looked on to see her partner getting her throat ruined. At the same time, she saw Mala’s breasts going unloved and used this chance to milk her for all she was worth. She crawled and began to milk her like a Miltank.

Mala screamed out as she came, the bliss overtaking her brain. At that time, the Master locked her head in place, releasing a tsunami of spunk down her throat, making her stomach bloat and, eventually, spunk blasting from her ass as it lost space in her digestive tract.

The Master pulled his still hard dick from Mala as she fell to her side, mindlessly giggling in pleasure before picking up Luka.

“Don’t think I forgot you.” Master chuckled as he forced his whole dick into Luka, earning a scream that sounded as though it would go on for miles.Master thrusted and began to squeeze her breasts, as if eager to milk her like she did to her partner.

All that Luka could think of was being fucked, and only by this cock. All that she could imagine were positions for the Master to take her, and how to include Mala. It was then that she felt the Master’s dick throb, a telltale sign that someone was going to cum.

She barely had time to think as an explosion of seed erupted within her womb, bloating her to the point she seemed that she was going to give birth to a large family, and then to the point where her belly was large enough to be confused for a small Snorlax.

The Master, satisfied, pulled his cock out, causing Luka to gush spunk from her pussy, slowly deflating until her feet here inches from the ground, before grabbing her hair and Mala’s tail.

The two lovers looked at each other and smiled, finding a place to stay and get their needs met.


	3. Battle Lost, Hearts Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring:  
> Pudding the Goodra  
> Cotton the Lopunny  
> RG the Swampert
> 
> Apparent these ladies thought they could beat a godly being. Safe to say you know what happens next.

Not many people go into the Emerald God’s Forest looking for a fight, normally because the losers end up coming out beaten, or, if they were lucky enough to be a girl, they’d end up joining a harem capable of making even godlike girls into egg factories.

It may have gotten better if Pudding didn’t get frozen instantly by an Ice Punch and if Cotton didn’t miss a Hi Jump Kick and smash into Pudding. Though that did break her out.

As the two groaned from the pain, RG walked towards them.

“You hit me!* Pudding yelled at Cotton.

“He moved out of the- HEY!” Cotton tried to defend herself, only for RG to pick her up with one hand, and the monstrous shaft he called his dick appeared between the arguing girls.

“Oh Arceus.” Cotton said with terror, knowing what was going to happen.

“You lost, so you pay the price.” RG growled as he pressed the tip of his dick to Cotton’s pussy.

“Are you crazy?!” Cotton screamed. “You have to be stupid to think-“ She cut herself off with her own wails of pain and bliss as RG’s shaft forced the canals of her uterus wide enough to accompany a small tree. The bulge in her stomach was impossible to miss as it started moving back and forth with RG’s thrusts.

While Cotton screamed from her conflicted feelings of agony and pleasure, Pudding could only look on as her best friend was being used as a fleshlight, too terrified to move, and yet, she couldn’t look away. She could only imagine the bliss that came when the massive shaft released its load.

After what felt like an eternity, Cotton could feel the shaft pulsing like a heartbeat, and then twitching, before gallons upon gallons of divine seed were blasted directly into her unprotected womb.

As Cotton moaned, her pain vanished as the bulge in her stomach grew rapidly. As her body started to absorb some of the spunk, she noticed her normally flat chest beginning to grow as well. If she could think straight, she would have said something, but it got fried the moment RG started blasting.

When RG finally dropped her, she looked like she was ready to lay a couple dozen eggs, her pussy gaping and oozing cum, her tits looked like large coconuts, and spewing milk like a Miltank going a month without milking.

RG then turned to Pudding, his dick still rock solid. His glare made it clear to her. She could run and be hunted down, or be fucked right then and there. Pudding made her choice equally as clear.

She got on all fours, with her back to RG, then spread her ass cheeks, revealing her anus.

“Let me have it.” She said with as much fear as excitement.

RG, ever so glad to have the occasional submissive partner, grabbed her arms and spread her ass wide with his shaft, earning yet another scream, but this was purely pleasure.

Puddings mind instantly shattered the moment the thrusts began, any noise she made became gargled moans as Cotton began moving.

The rabbit pokemon dragged herself towards her friend and patched her mouth to one of the leaking nipples of Pudding, causing Pudding’s eyes to roll up from the pleasure of having her tit sucked and her ass fucked.

Soon it became too much for the gooey dragon as she came and came and came. Her pussy was practically a faucet and her tits became fountains. Taking pity on the girl, RG unleashed his mighty payload.

Pudding felt the flow of spunk, starting with her intestines being filled, then forcing her stomach to inflate to accommodate that spunk. Once that was filled, it began to race up her throat, causing her to taste cum on her breath and in the back of her throat. Soon it was too much for her to contain as the spunk began to gush from her mouth and nose, covering Cotton in layers and layers of the very seed that filled her. After several minutes of abuse, RG finally pulled out of her ass, leaving it as gaping as Cotton’s pussy.

RG finished by covering Pudding in a few layers of spunk, then leaving the rabbit and the dragon, covered in so much cum that they could barely be seen, and filled with so much that they would be tasting or leaking it for weeks if not months.

Once they could think clearly, they both took note to visit every once in a while, if only to feel this much pleasure ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed or know of ways I can improve, or just want to submit a request, leave a comment.


	4. Beach Bimbos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring:  
> Cinder the Braixen  
> Returning:  
> Luna the Gardevoir  
> Melody the Meloetta   
> RG aka Master the Swampert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to expect:  
> Inflation and lactation as usual, plus breast expansion and hyper breasts. Potions are a bitch

The beaches of the Emerald Swampert’s territory was one of the better locations to get lost. The edge of his western territory, and a vacation site for the small country’s population worth of girls he called his harem.

“And complete!” Cinder the Braixen exclaimed as she lifted up a glass bottle with a purple-pink liquid.

“The Expansion Potion?” Luna smirked eagerly.

“Now that green slab of man meat can’t ignore you.” Cinder chuckled.

“But first,” Luna places a finger on Cinder’s lips. “I know the perfect lab Rattata.”

Soon after, they find the Mythical Melody. After her various interactions, she rose through the ranks and became Captain of RG’s army, with command over hundreds of his harem members. She was using her well earned vacation time to sunbathe on the beach.

Luna looked around and saw a fancy drink next to Melody, and uses her psychic abilities to lift the potion and poured a third of it into her drink.

Melody, oblivious to the sabotage, downed the whole drink in one gulp. It took several seconds before she realized her mistake. She screamed out as her bikini was ripped off, and her tits swelling to the point that they looked like albino munchlaxs, with her pale nipples leaking a constant fountain of milk.

“Success!” Cinder cheered as she and Luna walked towards the mythical Pokémon.

“Hello again, slut.” Luna teases as she slapped Melody’s tit, causing her to yelp out in pain.

“What did you do?!” Melody yelled, barely able to lift herself.

“Oh don’t worry. You’ll shrink down. Eventually.” Cinder laughed with a sense of malice. “AFTER Luna becomes the top girl, and you’re left begging for leftovers.”

“Really?” Melody stared deadpanned. “You know he doesn’t work like that. Also, you really should’ve put that away.” Melody uses her psychic powers to shatter the potion’s glass bottle, then force most of the remaining liquid down Cinder’s throat, the rest splattering into the sand. Within moments, Cinder’s breasts swelled to match Melody’s, also leaking milk.

“You’ll pay for this you little bitch!” Cinder yelled, trying to move.

“No, you will.” Melody flashed a smile that screamed that she won before screaming. “FREE FOX SLUT!” 

Almost instantly the sound of crashing trees is heard. Luna, not wanting to risk being caught in the crossfire, tried to run, only to be pinned by Melody, who used her powers to float and land on her, crushing her under tit flesh.

Cinder struggles to move, only to notice a massive shadow behind her before being lifted effortlessly, and something massive and solid press against her pussy.

“No no WAIT-“ The fox Pokémon’s pleas were ignored as her pussy and inner walls are forced open, and soon she received something very few girls get, the whole dick being forced into her hole, causing the bulge to push until it was between her tits. When he began thrusting, Cinder effectively fucking her pussy and tits at the same time.

As Cinder’s pussy was brutalized, Luna was forced to watch as Melody forced her milk into the Gardevoir’s throat.

“You really should’ve thought this through.” Melody taunted. “Master HATES foxes. Sees them as walking sex toys. And he LOVES to break them.”

The two looked on as RG deposited his seed into Cinder, who screamed to the heavens as her stomach inflated to the point that either of the girls could have fit inside. Cinder let out gasping breaths, grateful for her torment to come to an end, but she was horribly wrong.

RG pulled out of her pussy, allowing some of his seed to leak out, then forcing the tip and soon half the shaft into the fox girl’s ass, then began to thrust.

Cinder could barely make a noise, let alone scream as her anal cavity was spread open, then pulverized like there was no tomorrow. Luna, for her part, looked on with equal parts horror and arousal, before she was cut off by Melody shoving her hand into her pussy.

“Just gonna warm you up.” Melody sadistically smirked. She was caught off guard by the low, guttural growl from RG as he came into Cinder again, bloating her again until the smaller girl was forced to vomit gallons and gallons of cum until she blacked out and went limp.

RG pulled Cinder off his dick and dropped her unceremoniously to the ground before glaring daggers at Luna, who gulped, then yelled out as Melody lifted her into the air, then forced her ass onto the mighty green rod.

Luna didn’t have time to scream as RG grabbed her and started using her as a living onahole. Melody flew between them, shoving her pussy in Luna’s face and allowing RG to place her nipples into his mouth and began sucking.

Melody moaned out loudly as the massive pressure in her swollen tits was relieved. Luna, on the other hand, had her eyes rolled up as her mind was once again shattered. 

It didn’t take long before RG came, bloating Luna’s stomach instantly, and forcing her to vomit the cum, right into Melody’s pussy. The musical Pokémon moaned loudly as her pussy was filled, despite not being penetrated.

As Luna was dropped, RG caught Melody in his arms.

“Did you enjoy it, master?” Melody shakily asked, hoping for praise. Her answer was a far more gentle insertion of the mighty rod into her pussy.

Melody moaned and sucked one of her tits, rubbing her clit to increase the intensity of her orgasm. In the corner of her eye, she saw Cinder glaring at her. To shut her up, Melody uses her powers to drain most of the seed out of any possible hole, those being her ass, pussy, and mouth. Then, without warning, forced every ounce of it into her ass, as if deeming her unworthy of having her master’s children.

Her anal destruction of the fox barely finished when RG came several gallons into her pussy, blessing the mythical pokemon with another batch of eggs to mother.

RG then took a moment to look around. He saw the mentally broken fox, with cum just leaking out her ass and throat when he knew he came into her pussy. He saw the Gardevoir as he left her, ass ruined and everything. He just chose to shrug as he walked back into the forest, Melody stuck to his cock, leaking milk and compliments.

RG smiles and patted her head, knowing he made a perfect choice for a captain.


	5. Hex-y Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring  
> Emma the Hex Maniac  
> Salem the Zoroark  
> RG aka Master the Swampert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to expect:  
> The first human character of the one shots. Other than that, you know exactly what you came here for.

It’s rare that a human enters the Emerald God’s territory, and even more rare that it’s a female.

Emma the Hex Maniac has heard of an impossibly rare green Swampert roaming the territory, and, with the help of her Zoroark,Salem, hoping to try and charm the Swampert, instead of fighting it, given that Salem might not be able to take a hit.

“Just like we planned, Salem.” Emma cackled as she was covered in an illusion, soon appearing to look like an overly busty Maractus. From her research, she deduced that the Emerald Swampert was strangely attracted to plant Pokémon, and she was going to use that.

As the two entered a clearing, they saw the Emerald God, just finishing a very bloated looking Roserade, cum gushing from her pussy and juice instead of milk squirting from her nipples.

Emma smiled as she walked into the open and whistled.

RG turned to face her and his eyes went wide. In front of him was a plant girl, with a massive bust, and appeared to be a submissive girl, his favorite flavor.

Emma didn’t have time to reach for an Ultra Ball as RG grabbed her by her torso and placed his dick between her breasts, the feeling of them reminding him of pillows.

Emma started to panic. While her breasts were above average, she knew that they were not large enough for the illusion. It was then that she realized that the cum still on his dick from the Roserade was being absorbed into her skin, and her breasts grew until they managed to just barely fill the illusion, and her tit fuck began in earnest. Truly this creature had some sort of unique power.

“It’s bigger than me~!” Emma giggled, pushing her tits together, while licking the underside of RG’s shaft. RG also grabbed her tits, but was far less gentle, causing Emma to wail as milk exploded from her nipples, and his thrusts became faster.

“I-I’m g-g-gonna cuuuum~” Emma screamed out as her tits and pussy squirted. It didn’t occur to her until a moment later that her illusion had faded and the Swampert was glaring at her, then smirked.

“Eh. Good enough.” RG’s almost divine, deep voice shook Emma to the core. She didn’t have long to think as Salem rushed in, attempting to use Night Slash on RG, only to be grabbed by the hair. RG dropped Emma and shot a stare that told her to stay, then pinned Salem’s face to the ground.

“P-please!” Salem pleaded. “We’ll never come ba- AAAAUGH!” RG’s answer was given as Salem’s ass was spread open by his godly dick.

Emma’s ears rang out as Salem screamed out with pleasure. Was watched on with horror as her partner was fucked into the ground. She stared, and something dawned on her. It must’ve felt amazing. Having your canals spread open, so that only a being so massive would be able to be the only being to pleasure her. The thought alone would’ve made her wet if she didn’t already cum.

Salem, for her part, felt as if she was on Cloud Nine. She felt RG’s heartbeat through his cock, and every pulse sent an orgasmic wave through her body. It took all of her remaining willpower not to cum from the first thrust, but it was shattered by the second thrust, and then abandoned completely by the third. She was cumming damn near nonstop, and she felt RG’s dick twitch more and more.

It was too late for her to brace herself as RG came in her ass. She let out one last wail as her intestines and stomach were flooded with seed. It took no time at all for it to race up her throat and blast out her mouth and nose. Salem’s final shred of consciousness was her face hitting the cum soaked grass, looking towards Emma, seeing her smile creepily growing as her world turned black and she faded to the world of dreams.

RG turned back towards Emma, seeing her finger herself and fondling her milky chest.

“I want it. I want exactly that!” Emma cackled as she pinched her nipple, barely able to control herself.

RG, not wanting to turn down a free anal, pinned her back to the ground and impaled his dick into her ass. The sounds of a human’s orgasmic scream would never cease to arouse him. His thrusts soon after we’re almost as merciless as the punishment he gave Salem.

For Emma, it was everything she could dream of. Despite the fact that she should’ve been in pain, her body was overflowing with bliss. Her tits felt like they were in overdrive, they sprayed milk like hoses, something RG put a stop to by grabbing both of her nipples in his mouth and sucking. Emma’s already fractured mind left her completely as she cackled madly, her body in a constant orgasm as RG’s dick pulsed inside her.

As RG came, Emma felt what Salem must have as the divine seed raced through her digestive track, but going the wrong way. As if to punish her for attempting to deceive him, RG forced her mouth shut and covered her nose with his hand.

Emma internally screamed as her stomach swiftly grew, looking as if she’d give birth to Munchlax, skipping the egg altogether. It wasn’t until her body looked like she’d give birth to a Graveler that RG pulled out and released her face. Emma proceeded to vomit at least a gallon of seed, her ass releasing just as much before her vision faded and she passed out.

RG sighed as he grabbed Salem by the tail and Emma by the hair. He had a special place for Fox Pokémon, and he figured that the human would be a nice enough fit with them, especially since it appeared she’d almost be as eager as his Captain.


	6. Fairy Forest Tsunami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring:  
> A fuckton of shortstack Hatterene  
> RG aka Master the Swampert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to expect:  
> A shortstack gangbang alongside the usual.

RG, often called the “Emerald God”, or more often “Master” or “Lord” by the girls, has had a confusing day. Melody, one of his Captains, has found a gem that somehow reverted one back to one's youth, Becoming, once again, a Mudkip. He was still his signature green self and, if anyone saw what happened to Melody, he still had his “sexual prowess”.

He was wandering the northern section of his territory, a place he often avoided due to things just being bizzare and labyrinthian. His girls avoided it as much as he did, but if there was a way to reverse the sudden devolution, it’d be there.

As he entered the forest, the sounds of other Pokémon easily caught his attention, given that he knew that none of the girls he ever brought into his harem lived this far north. It was then that he saw a pastel sash moving past the trees. Having grown tired of such tricks, he manifested his power and used his Ice Punch, easily making a crater of ice on the trees as a snowy clearing was made with his power.

This time he listened in on the giggling voices, wanting to know who was trying to trouble him, already thinking of ways of getting payback. Massive, green, and filling payback. As a sign of authority, he forced his shaft to become fully erect, testicles and all. The voices grew silent, but he heard some phrases. 

“Oh~ a cock!” “LETS JUMP HIM” “c-careful, h-he might hurt us!” and the familiar sound of female masturbation could be heard, pink and blue strings waving next to trees.

RG was no stranger to the occasional crazy girl, but a whole swarm of them may be an issue in his current form, as he wasn’t sure if he had his former stamina. He took the risk and released what should’ve been a dominating roar, but instead, the sound was closer to an angry gecko.

A swarm of hatterene revealed themselves from behind the trees, circling around the cute green mudkip. Unusually enough, these hatterene were rather “meatier” than the thin, spirit like bodies of typical hatterene. And far curvier. RG listened closer to their “quiet” chatter, wondering what they had in mind.

“HE’S SO CUTE!!!” one of the hattrenes with wilder hair exclaimed, their hands hovering close to his head to pat him. RG took this chance to pounce on her. Sure enough, the curves were no illusion, with one charging close to his face, his face landing squarely in her head sized tits.

The other hatterene squealed as they rushed in, patting RG’s head and a few using their hand tentacles to heave and massage for his balls.

To slow them down, he had the brilliant idea of blasting a Water Gun all over the clearing, making it significantly harder for the one in front to move her hair, and using her confusion to grab her hips and jam the head of his cock into her already wet pussy.

He was forced to shrink his dick, to avoid tearing her up, but more than large enough to make the bulge more than obvious. 

“MORE” she groaned, her body handling the cock pretty well for her size. Not wanting to disappoint, RG bit down on her nipples, pulling on them as he buried his cock deeper with each thrust. The precum his cock spewed began its work, causing her breasts to lactate. The others, meanwhile, where using their breasts to clean him, worship him as they lathered him with their tongues, they mumble “more” and “delicious~!”, one grabbing the back of his head with her tentacle hand and pushing him into a kiss.

It didn’t take long for RG to be done with these girls to assume they were in charge. He started by cumming inside the first hatterene, bloating her body until she resembled a white and pink condom, filled too much.

As the girl on his cock panted, RG pulled out, his seed pouring out of her hole, gathering the attention of the other girls, who started to lap up the seed that landed on their hair and faces. RG used this distraction to dash for what appeared to be a small temple, with a stone similar to what turned him back to a Mudkip. After hearing the hatterenes draw closer, he took no chances and leapt at the stone.

The hatterenes entered the clearing only to be met by a flash of evolution, and a much larger being where the Mudkip was moments ago.

“My turn.” RG growled as he grabbed one of the hatterenes and proceeded to use her ass like an onahole.

“W-wait!” she groaned, one of the hattrenes that was in between his tesitcles, the protest was too late, and she instead moaned the loudest out of all of them. The shortstack swarm quickly went back to worshiping the now much larger Swampert.

RG gripped the hatterene on his dick, and thrusted mercilessly. He looked around and grabbed on to a second hatterene. Then, shocking the hoard, manifested a second dick on his groin. Before the willing hatterene could say anything, he impaled her ass on his second dick.

The two hattrenes on his cocks stared at each other's moaning faces, a message between them before making out while being impaled by the two cocks. The Hatterenes stopped their worship to look at the affection pair, and started to make out with each other and even pleasure themselves to wait for their turn.

The two hatterenes on RG’s dick both gasped as the twin dicks pulsed within them, and, before they could contemplate what was about to happen, RG came. The sheer volume of seed almost instantly bloated their stomachs, the seed racing through their intestines, stomach, until it raced up their throats and exploded out of their mouths, showering the hoard with seed before the two limply fall to the ground, fucked silly, and leaking cum from their asses and faces.

One of the pairs that weren't making out walked up to him, and yanked the fucked silly hatterenes off his cocks.

“We’re ready to serve, Master~” they said in unison, their hand tentacles wrapping around each other. They opened their little mouths as wide as they could, pushing the hard head into their mouths. They helped each other get to the base of his cock, using their smaller bodies to give his teticles a full body job.

Done with the Hoard thinking they could take over without his permission, he pushed them all off before blasting all of them with a small tsunami of his seed. It didn’t take long before the hoard found themselves floating in a small pond of his seed, pleasuring each other and lapping up his seed.

The two became floaties as two others tried to swim through the cum to reach his cock. One thought of trying something new and wrapped her cum soaked hair to jerk him off. The other just simply wrapped her hair around his waist and tried to take his cock in her pussy. Squirming and moaning as she tried. The one tending his bottom cock peppered it with kisses.

Having enough of this hoard, and having other girls to deal with, he blasted more and more seed at them, throwing the hatterenes into a small lake, as opposed to a pond, then walking away, leaving the hoard to float in the seed pool.

If he felt overly pent up and wanting to be pampered, he knew where to go, but for the time being, he knew the perfect way to make up for being overly rough with Melody.


	7. The Royal Sluts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring   
> Coco the Tsareena  
> Cherry the Steenee  
> RG aka Master the Swampert  
> Some random Roserade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to expect:  
> The usual with some mother/daughter incest.
> 
> Request from Kittsic

The southern portion of the Emerald Gods territory was home to fields of berries, and girls with plant-like qualities. Much like the queenly Coco and her daughter Cherry, a Tsareena and a steenee respectively.

As long as Cherry could remember, she’s always been jealous of her mother’s curvy physique. From her wide ass to her massive tits that could smother just about anyone. All she had was a modest chest and, by comparison, a small ass.

She wanted to say something, but could never work up the nerve. She just wanted to grab her tits, but their sheer size made her nervous. It wasn’t until the emerald god made an appearance that she made her move.

The two were watching as their master and leader finished filling a Roserade, making her look like a cum filled beach ball, then dropped her. Coco, not wanting to lose her figure, pushed Cherry into the clearing as a distraction.

“Wha- Hey!” Cherry yelled as her mother as RG turned to her and began to walk closer. Cherry stood there, frozen in fear as RG stood before her, his shaft larger than her whole body. Yet, the fear slowly subsided as RG gently picked her up, then pushed the tip into her waiting pussy.

Cherry couldn’t help but moan, being fucked by RG for the first time, and she felt pure bliss.

“M-master?” Cherry grunted out. That got RG’s attention. He rolled his hand, as if to ask her to continue. “My mom doesn’t want your divine cock. How about we let her try first?”

That caught RG’s attention. He looked down to the Bush, seeing Coco, then released Cherry to grab her mother.

“You brat!” Coco screamed as her daughter before she felt RG’s shaft force her pussy wide open. As she screamed, Cherry reached out and flicked Coco’s nipples.

“Daughter... do you want more sisters like you?” Coco asked, her former elegance fading and being replaced with the need to be fucked into a mother again.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Cherry giggles as she bit down on her mother’s nipple, pinching the other. 

“Mother... I was always jealous of your beauty and that others look at you more than me... now let's see how that beauty fades” Cherry maliciously smirked as RG’s dick grew more and more prominent in her mother’s abdomen. Cherry pulled the nipple in her mouth with her teeth, causing her mother to scream with pleasure and causing her juice to squirt out.

“Master after finishing my mother ... could it be your new daughter?” Cherry looked up, the look in RG’s eyes saying that she was going to get the same treatment as her mother, and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

It didn’t take long for RG’s dick to pulse within Coco, a sure fire sign that he was going to cum. Before Coco could beg him to pull put, he slammed her to the base, and she screamed as her stomach began to expand, going from looking like a watermelon was shoved into her womb to looking like a Munchlax was shoved in her womb.

Cherry smirked as she saw her mother’s slutty face, shortly before Coco was unceremoniously dropped to the ground, cum gushing out of her pussy.

“Master ... I want to experience that same feeling but through my little ass” Cherry offered, spreading her ass so her hole was showing. Not wanting to waste an opportunity, he grabbed her hips with both hands and shoved his massive shaft half way, spreading her so far that only his dick could ever pleasure her ass again.

Cherry’s eyes rolled up as she wailed, already cumming from the instant penetration. She then looked down, her shock growing as her tits started to swell. She then recalled some of her master’s cum leaking into her after he finished the Roserade earlier, and now her tits were as big as her mother's, meaning that they’ll be even larger once she evolves.

Before she could marvel at her new tits, the wild thrusting caused one to smack her in the face. Taking advantage of his position, RG grabbed them, then squeezed. Cherry’s mind shattered completely as juice gushed from her tits, her pussy once again cumming as she finally felt her master’s cock twitching, meaning her session was coming to an end.

As RG came, Cherry felt the sheer pressure filled her like her mother immediately, but it didn’t stop there. It filled her intestines before spilling into her stomach. It didn’t take long before it started racing up her throat, and shortly after that, the only place left for it to go was out. And out it went. She felt RG’s seed blast from her mouth and nose with such pressure, she blasted her mother, who was several feet away.

When RG was finished, Cherry had so much seed shoved into her ass that, if it were in her womb, she’d be giving birth for weeks. As he dropped her and walked away, Cherry couldn’t help but mindlessly giggle, knowing that she finally got the better of her mother, and that she’d have fresh breast juice for weeks.


End file.
